Warming up
by Nocte Draconis
Summary: AoD no. 5 'You two are to learn some responsibility! You found the girl, you bloody take care of her – that doesn't include leaving her alone to wander through the woods', Garp roared with a ticked off look. 'What do you care old man! It's not like you are the picture of ideal parenthood', Ace glared right back. He always had the need to defy Garp in everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'! Only the pestering plot chicks and OC's.**

**WANTED! - In search for a beta for my brain farts/stories :D**

Location: East Blue

Coordinates: 17, 4 miles south-west of Dawn Island, borderline of Morgan-Garp territory

Status: investigation of unknown shipwreck

''Vice Admiral Garp! The divers reached the target!'', a young marine Lieutenant informed his captain who was watching the progress from the highest deck of the ship. Descending from his watch post, Garp joined the Officers on the lower levels currently assisting the divers, but not to help them.

No, his eyes were fixed on the monitor that was now showing the dark depths of water under them. The image moved accordingly to the movements of the diver who held a Surveillance Snail in his hand. As objects gradually became sharper in the murky waters, Garp's frown deepened even more. Sand from the bottom of the sea already covered a great portion of the shipwreck and the harsh current of the salty water in this area had done its deed on the weakened wood.

Still, even though most of the wood was unrecognizable, the figurehead was something he spotted in a second. Instructing the divers in the direction, he watched as the object of his observation became larger and larger on the monitor. The state of the shipwreck and especially the figurehead was only proof of the firepower that was used to sink the galley.

'_Morgan certainly didn't left anything to Lady Luck…',_ Garp thought somberly as he observed the end results of a full Marine ship assault – cannons _and_ heavy hand artillery. But even when more than half of the figurehead was missing, he would recognize the peculiar thing anywhere. And so would his men that were the longest with him.

''Vice Admiral! But this is-'', his First Mate stared in utter shock but was cut off by Garp before he could finish the sentence.

''The identity is now confirmed. Lift the boys up and gather the gear. We are leaving.'', Garp commanded calmly with a steady tone, no hint of emotion leaving him. The startled First Mate quickly regained his composure and started barking orders to the crew. With one final glance over his shoulder at the retreating Garp, the First Mate tried to concentrate on the task at hand even as his thoughts swirled elsewhere.

Little did he know that Vice Admiral Garp didn't fare any better right now as he saw the man retreat silently into his quarters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thirty minutes later the recognizable ship of Monkey D. Garp left the inter-territorial border. No trace of their visit was left on the location of the unnamed shipwreck.

Only a small flower coronal could be seen floating on the uneasy water above the remains of a once glorious galley, the only marking to those who's grave the ship became.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entering Makino's bar with heavy steps, Garp let himself slump onto one of the few high stools in front of the bar and ordered a Clap of Thunder. Today's discovery lay heavily on his shoulders and right now he needed something strong to keep his mind collected.

Yes, collected. Others might fall under the table from such stiff drinks but Garp used it more than once to clear his mind. After all, what kind of Vice Admiral would he be if he got drunk from a single glass?

Even if Makino noticed Garp's unusual quite behavior she didn't comment on it nor did she start a conversation. She recognized that expression from the few times Garp visited and knew by know that it didn't mean anything good. So the barmaid left the man alone to his thoughts yet lingering close in a form of support, telling him silently that she was there should he want to talk.

Her attention was diverted when an all too familiar little girl entered the bar. Smiling softly, Makino rounded the bar and lifted the girl up on the stool next to Garp, as Rena was trying to climb the high chair in vain. She was still too short.

''What can I get ya lil' lady? The usual?'', Makino teased in a gruff voice, trying to imitate a pirate accent. Rena grinned from ear to ear and seconds later a glass of Beveridge appeared in front of her. Still to short, Rena stood on the stool to be able to drink comfortably and took a delighted sip of her drink.

''The boys are training again?'', the barmaid asked the girl while resting her cheek on her hand, leaning over the counter towards the girl.

Rena of course didn't respond, only stared at Makino. But her brows furrowed and lips tightened in a straight line, which Makino learned to recognized as displeasure. Which meant yes, Ace and Luffy went to train into the depths of Midway Forrest and probably left the girl with Dadan. _Which meant_ that Rena again tracked alone all the way from the Bandit Base to Foosha over Mt. Corvo alone.

She didn't particularly like Dadan for some reason and after the boys left her with the Mountain Bandits a couple of times Rena had apparently enough and on one occasion walked all the way to Foosha alone. Ace and Luffy all but freaked out when they returned to the Bandit Base and found out that Rena strolled off to somewhere and none of the bandits cared to keep an eye on her, believing she can take care of herself like the boys. And Makino could already predict that by the evening Ace and Luffy would be on the doorstep of her bar, searching frantically for the girl.

''You shouldn't leave like that, you know. You make Ace and Luffy worry a lot.'', Makino inquired. But Rena only turned her head to the side, refusing to look at Makino. The barmaid giggled at the sight – it was clear how displeased Rena was with the boys.

His attention brought from the depths of his thoughts to the outside world by Makino's giggling, Garp glanced over at Makino and then lazily turned his head to see the object of her amusement. And his eyes found the little girl – Rena, he reminded himself – that was found by Luffy on the shore of Grey Terminal. The only survivor from the galley who's identity his men confirmed today.

Her survival raised many questions. Particularly that of her descend and family. And not to mention how on earth she survived not only the shipwreck but two weeks alone on the open sea. He could only speculate about the crew of the ship, but if the letter was any indication, she might be tied to a very old and important acquaintance of his and now without a family. If that turns out to be true then her heritage must be kept secret, for Garp knew that there was a reason behind the destruction of a Noble family and no doubt if word got out that there was a survivor, even a sole child, they would hunt her down.

Watching the child smile at Makino without a care in the world, he couldn't help the gentle smile his lips stretched into – dark thoughts of who, why and on who's orders sunk the ship were pushed aside – and hope prevailed.

For this was what Monkey D. Garp believed in – the right to live and the hope for a future. That was the reason why he joined the marines – to preserve lives and enable those who hoped to live their future.

''Well if it isn't little Miss Rena.'', Garp now turned fully towards the occupant of the stool on his left.

The moment she heard the familiar thunderous voice Rena froze. She didn't notice him until now; or rather she ignored him and anyone else beside Makino. When it came to people, Rena had single-minded tunel vision towards only those she trusted and liked. Anyone else was ignored and treated as if they didn't even exist.

Slowly, ever slowly, she turned her head to face the owner of the voice. Eyes widening, she clutched her glass tightly as she recognized the scary man.

''You are scarring her. Again.'', Makino commented flatly, glaring lazily at Garp with half lidded eyes.

''It's not like I can change how I look ya know.'', Garp grumbled, glaring right back at the barmaid.

The sound of a glass turning and spilling brought their eyes back to Rena. In her fear she attempted to bolt and run, but only succeeded in spilling her drink and nearly falling of the stool she was standing on. Luckily Garp had fast reflexes and caught the girl before she could tumble from the high chair.

Now being in Garp's hands Rena was petrified. She stared at him with impossibly wide eyes, clutching her hands to her chest and coiling in on herself.

''Hey now, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you.'', Garp said gently, almost whispering. He felt like talking to a frightened animal. And she felt like that too – for the love of God, did this child eat anything at all?! She felt light as a feather in his massive hands!

''You are still a stranger to her. It will take time but she will get used to you.'', Makino said as she went to the front of the bar. The flicker of hurt in Garp's eyes at Rena's reaction didn't go unnoticed by the sharp eyes of the barmaid. She couldn't have known that it wasn't only because Rena was terrified of him, something Garp wanted to see only from his enemies, not those he protected.

Reaching her hands towards the scared child, Garp carefully handed her over to Makino. The instant Rena found herself in Makino's embrace she clutched her hands around the woman's neck and embed her feet around her waist. She held onto her like the last lifeline. Whispering soothing words into her ear, Makino caressed Rena's head and back in comfort.

''I know he is scary, but Garp is a good man. He protects us all from the bad guys.'', Makino said to the girl, giving her a peck on the cheek when she calmed down enough to loosen her embrace. Garp could only watch the motherly exchange – Makino will be a great mother, he knew that for sure. And patient to, which was proved when she took care of Luffy. And God knows the boy can be more than a handful.

''How about we go shopping? And you can pick something for yourself.'', the barmaid coaxed the girl out of her fear and held her now on one hip. Rena stared and nodded after a moment which brought a smile on Makino's face. With Rena still in her hands, Makino walked behind the counter and into the hallway in the back of the bar.

_/Nori, can you watch the bar for couple of hours, please? I need to restock on food and other stuff for tomorrow./_, Garp heard her yell into the kitchen,

_/… / _

_/Ok, just give me the list./_, after that she was back in the front. Garp didn't hear what the other barmaid said, but Makino soon appeared with a rather large looking list.

''And you are coming with us, mister.'', she said to Garp mater-of-factly, already on her way out.

''Wait. What?'', the man was confused.

''I will need help with the bags?'', the barmaid asked as if it was the most obvious thing, pointedly waving the shopping list in her hand.

''Girl, I ain't your haulier.'', was the annoyed reply.

''The boys aren't here and there's no one else to help me, Vice Admiral.'', Makino played the 'damsel in distress' act perfectly.

Garp's eye twitched.

Ooooh, that woman liked to play dirty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Strolling between the many booths in the tumult that was the Foosha market, Garp observed the contents and people with only mild interest. Stopping now and then to chat with a passerby who recognized him, the trio's progress through the mass of people was slow.

Saying his goodbyes to the man he just now conversed with, Garp turned around only to realize that neither Makino nor Rena war anywhere near him. Frowning, he let his eyes wander over the many people buzzing around, trying to remember Makino's plan of route for shopping. He just headed in a general direction where he supposed Makino could be, already carrying one full bag of groceries. Spotting a familiar head wimple and a mop of azure hair in the woman's arms, he headed towards the duo.

But Garp stopped when the sounds of familiar children's toys caught his attention. Observing the contents of the booth with a critical eye, he already made a decision and bought the item that caught his attention in the first place.

''Which one do you like?'', he heard Makino ask the girl in her arms as they observed a lineup of exotic looking fruits. Tucked safely against Makino's side and arms around her shoulders, Rena scrutinized the fruits in front of them before pointing at one.

''You sure? That one looks far tastier.'', Makino hummed in thought, comparing the two fruits – the greenish orange one Rena picked and the vivid red that caught Makino's eye.

''Just take both and be done with it.'', Garp grumbled as he finally walked up to the woman. Shrugging with a 'why not' look, Makino followed the advice and bought both fruits. In the corner of his eye Garp could see Rena glancing at him now and then but every time she noticed he saw her she would quickly avert her gaze. Grinning, he took the toy he bought earlier and showed it to Rena over Makino's back.

''I thought you might want a companion that's not as wild as my boys.'', Garp grinned at the baffled girl that flinched away the moment Garp came closer to her. Shaking the doll, it made a resonant sound as the small bells on its arms and feet moved. It was a simple toy – softly stitched and stuffed, the only hard thing on it the bells, with brown wool hair, blue button eyes and matching 'straw-hat' as well dress. Looking at the object with suspicion and then at Garp, Rena slackened her grip on Makino's shoulders and carefully took the doll.

With a knowing look Makino giggled at Garp who only gave her a halfhearted glare.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Making their way towards the docks now, Rena scrunched her nose as the reeking smell of fish and other seafood reached them. While the Fish market was far less crowded than the town market, there was still a certain amount of people buzzing around, mainly seaman and fishermen. While Makino didn't seem fazed by the occasional suspicious looking man, Garp on the other hand stuck closer to the girls. His presence alone was enough to keep the scum away but he didn't want to leave anything to luck.

''Wait here with Garp a moment, ok? I'll just go in and buy some fish.'', Makino instructed as she lowered the little girl on the ground beside Garp, the doll ringing as the bells moved. She already noticed that Rena was a little pale in the face, clearly not used to the heavy smells of the fish market and wanted to spare her from the odor of this particular shop. Despite the unbearable smell, Rena wasn't pleased that Makino left her alone with Garp but obeyed silently nonetheless.

A cloaked man with a rather large, strange looking dog passed by and the creature growled and barked at Garp. Jumping in fear, Rena shuffled closer to the man, clutching on his pants with her free hand when the dog tried to break loose from his leash. Garp glared sternly at the dog and the man mumbled an apology before he dragged the creature away. Following the strange duo with his sharp eyes, Garp glanced down at Rena once the man vanished behind a stack of crates.

''Wanna have a better view then down there?'', Garp asked carefully as Rena let go of his clothes the moment the senior Marine locked eyes with hers. She just stared at him, her expression unchanging, like always. With a sigh, Garp picked the girl up without a word, ignoring how her whole body froze the moment he laid his hands on her. Carefully, he secured the light child on his shoulders.

''Just hold on so you don't fall off.'', the man chuckled at the miffed child, but she obeyed and gripped at his hair with her free left hand, while he safely held onto her legs that dangled over the front of his shoulders.

''Enjoying the view?'', Makino giggled as she saw Rena perched on Garp's shoulders, the girl clearly watching the going ons in the docks with much interest. A small smile was her answer and Makino couldn't help but laugh at Garp's smug look.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time they walked on the road towards the village it was already sunset. While Rena wasn't so scared of Garp anymore and actually enjoyed her post around his neck, she still preferred Makino's arms and so the barmaid and the Vice Admiral exchanged their cargos. Now laden with many full bags, Garp was a little annoyed with his task. Makino's teasing didn't help much.

Laughing and watching Rena stroll around them, stopping now and then to observe closely something interesting she noticed by the road, they fairly quickly made it to the bar.

Garp didn't even notice how fast the time flew by – he enjoyed the company of the two girls and the normality of something trivial as grocery shopping. The somber thoughts that plagued him when he first arrived on Dawn Island today were for the moment forgotten.

For now, he just focused on the bundle of energy and happiness that was his family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''There they are!''

The trio of shoppers was greeted by Luffy who was just about to head down the road and towards the docks. A grumbled, though relieved 'finally!'' was heard from the bar and soon Ace peeked on the street from the doorstep.

''Missed me already?'', Garp teased the boys with a terrible grin. The promise of training was still standing.

''Hell no!'', was the united reply which only made Garp laugh.

''Be nice and help with the bags, boys.'', Makino instructed with a giggle as she entered the bar, Rena trotting after her – and pointedly ignoring the boys. It seemed she was still bearing a grudge because they left her alone all day. Well, not that she was alone, but that wasn't the point.

''And where have you been? Do you have any idea how long we searched for you?!'', Luffy glared at Rena.

''Oi, don't just ignore us you little skunk!'', Ace joined in the glaring, but the girl was unfazed and disappeared into the kitchen in the back of the bar together with Makino.

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

''Ow ow ow ow…'', large bumps now adorned the boy's heads as their grandfather once again used his 'Fist of Love'.

''You two are to learn some responsibility! You found the girl, you bloody take care of her – that doesn't include leaving her alone to wander through the woods!'', Garp roared with a ticked off look.

''What do you care old man! It's not like you are the picture of ideal parenthood!'', Ace glared right back. He always had the need to defy Garp in everything. It was just his nature, not to be bound by anything and bow to no one.

*WHACK*

*WHACK*

''And I don't wanna hear another bad word directed towards her! Understood?!'', Garp dared the boys to talk back as now each sported a double set of bumps.

Grabbing the grocery bags, Ace and Luffy scurried into the kitchen before their grandfather had the chance to add another set to the already existing bumps. Smiling at them, Makino offered them to prepare dinner together and the boys agreed, though they both gave Rena venomous glares, blaming her for the hurting bumps.

Grumbling under his breath about undisciplined boys and the means to _discipline_ them, Garp sat down on his usual spot and ordered beer from Nori, waiting for dinner that he had no doubt would be delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on a small bench in front of the Mountain Bandit house, a small girl with round dark eyes observed the scenery around her. This high up Mt. Corvo you could see even all the way to the shore, how the sea caressed the Corneille cliffs and played with the drifting trash of Grey Terminal. Foosha was too far to the east on the other side of the mountain range to be seen, but the girl knew spot on where the houses and windmills were. In front of her, Midway Forest looked like a vivid sea of green that gently fused into the sea of blue.

Except that it wasn't calm as the sea.

The occasional explosion like sound tore through the air, sometimes a couple of falling trees accompanying the sound or dirt, leaves and branches exploding from the sea of green into the sky. Rena knew better than to stroll into the Forest, already acquainted with the almost ritual happenings below the hills. Even if she still didn't like it, she learned to stay out of the way and wait until the males were finished with the training.

Even if only Garp called it training. For Ace and Luffy it was nothing more than senseless beating.

Jolting to her feet, Rena walked a few feet down the road when she saw the old man emerge from behind the trees. Grumbling something incoherently, Garp rotated his right shoulder a couple of times with a very displeased look on his face. But the expression changed the moment he spotted the azure haired child on the top of the hill and he grinned at her.

Rena glared at him.

Yes, as time passed Rena learned to express herself more and more, showing more emotions depending how intense they were. With Garp coming to Dawn Island now regularly every few weeks, Rena became quite used to him. In fact, she wasn't the least bit afraid of him, returning his gazes with a healthy dose of defiance and clearly showing her displeasure when he was rough to the boys.

And right now she showed him just how much she was displeased with his behavior.

''Bwahahahaha! Relax Princess! The boys will be just fine!'', Garp outright laughed at her expression and his laughter only intensified when Rena turned her head from him when he ruffled her hair affectionately.

To say that the little girl grew on him was an understatement. She right out wormed herself under his skin and continued into his heart. Every time he visited he would bring her a present from the different corners of the world he sailed to. To him it was nothing special, just little trinkets and toys. But to Rena it was very special and she kept her 'treasure' safely tucked in a wooden box Ace made for her. Still, nothing topped the stitched doll – Rena carried it with her all the time, annoying the boys with the jingling sound of the bells.

And then there were the nicknames – Garp tended to call her Dolly, Little Miss or even Pumpkin. But mostly he stuck with Princess. And the boys didn't miss a chance to make fun of him for being all soft around her.

Garp in turn didn't miss a chance to prove the boys just how _wrong_ they were.

And that was what Rena didn't like. The first time she witnessed Garp's training of the boys she was outright terrified of him and it took him more than presents, smiles and good behavior to coax the girl into thrusting him again. She wouldn't so much as come into a ten feet radius of him, which was why she was most of the time with Makino in the village instead camping with him and the boys in the woods.

As the training kept occurring again and again, she became used to it as something normal until she finally stood between the boys and Garp on one occasion, wanting to prevent Garp from hurting them. Ace and Luffy were baffled while Garp had been amused. It seemed that his presence had a somewhat good influence on Rena as she started gradually showing more and more different emotions and especially confidence.

And the first new thing she learned was how to glare at Garp.

This only amused the senior Marine to no end.

Though she had good intentions, Ace did warn her to stay the hell away from him and Luffy, and especially Garp when he was in such a mood. Not that he didn't thrust his grandfather – but the man tended to get carried away in the heat of the battle, so to speak, and Ace didn't want to risk Rena accidentally getting into the line of a stray attack.

Luffy on the other hand used every chance he got to stick with Rena when Garp was in town. The boy quickly caught on how Garp was a wee bit milder around Rena and while Ace accused him of cowardice and dishonor for hiding behind a woman's skirt, Luffy had a valid point – not wanting to get any more unnecessary bruises than he already got. And Rena didn't mind anyways – quite the contrary, she liked it when Luffy was spending lots of time with her as the boy was a bottomless pit of fun for her.

Returning to her spot, Rena sat once again on the bench with her eyes fixed on Midway Forest. Pointedly ignoring Garp.

The man only rumbled a laugh, already used to her moods and entered the Bandit house. He would rest for a couple hours until the boys came back. Or go back, search for them and give them another training lesson if they decided to avoid him and not return to the Bandit Base.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking doughy through Midway Forest, Luffy slowly made his way towards the Bandit Base. Silently as possible, he didn't want to attract attention to himself, especially the dangerous wildlife. He already barely walked with a heavy limp – if he faced a beast now he would be mauled for sure.

His grandfather's ruthlessness was nothing new to him, but he'll be damned if he ever got used to it. He was swollen all over – from head to toe and colorful bruises would be visible in couple of hours, he was sure.

I mean, seriously – who in their right mind would leave a three year old boy all alone in Midway Forest for a whole week?! And as Luffy grew older it became only worse.

'_Why can't he just accept it and leave it be?!'_, the boy was angry that Gramps still tried to beat the dream of becoming pirates out of him and Ace. Becoming Marines… Pffft, yeah, right. It was always the same, every single time he came here.

'_I wonder where Ace ended up this time. He got quite a long flight… Not that he deserved anything else. He and his stupid big mouth! Got us more senseless beating!'_

Finally breaking out of the forest he made his way uphill, as he climbed towards the Bandit Base from the east side. Sneaking like a thief, he rounded the house quietly to avoid Garp if possible. Peeking around the corner he saw Rena sitting there all alone on the bench, staring down the hill and into the Forest. Whistling lowly he drew her attention to him and the moment Rena saw him she jumped to her feat, the doll jingling softly.

Hushing her with a hiss, Luffy watched the door and the windows with a sense of dread, expecting Gramps to jump out any second. When nothing happened after few minutes he released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. His eyes back on the girl, he saw Rena nodding in the direction of the house, knowing who Luffy looked for. Nodding back in understanding, the boy motioned her to come to him and soon the duo vanished back into the Forest.

But Luffy failed to check the backdoor from the side he came up and they didn't notice the pair of hawk eyes that watched their departure.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Climbing over roots and ducking under fallen trees, swinging on lianas and walking carefully over unsteady bridges Mother Nature created herself, Luffy and Rena searched Midway Forest lengthwise and crosswise for Ace. As it was apparent that he either wasn't in the Forest territory at all or was hiding from Garp, the only option left was to search around Grey Terminal and the shore.

Calling his name, Luffy tried to spot the familiar mop of unruly black hair and orange shirt of his big brother among the endless green that steadily crossed into dirty grey and brown of the trash that occupied Grey Terminal. They were just a few feet from the overhang above Grey Terminal when hands appeared out of nowhere and grabbed both Luffy and Rena and dragged them under the roots of a larger tree.

''Are you out of your mind?! Do you _want_ to get me killed?!'', Ace hissed angrily at his brother with a pissed of look. Which, was an accomplishment by itself as his face was so swollen he could barely see. And the rest of his body wasn't much different from Luffy's. After all, Garp always had in mind never to make a difference between the two and so they got beat up equally.

''We were looking for you all over the place. Gramps is back at the Base.''

''And you're sure he didn't follow you?''

''Sure I'm sure! I bet he's sleeping like a log right now.''

''Must be tired after such an _exhausting_ training lesson.'', Ace's voice dripped with venom and after sharing a look the boys sighed in unison.

''I ain't going back there anytime soon.'', Luffy was determined to avoid his dear grandfather as long as possible.

''You think I am? The hell I will! We're camping under the Corneille cliffs tonight.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sizzling sound echoed in the small cove as fire slowly burned away on meat while the delicious smell of roasted fish filled the air. Safe from the harsh winds that announced the approaching winter, two children and a teen sat around a small yet warm bonfire, two large fish roasting over it. As the days gradually became shorter and the nights longer, the darkness surprised them early and the male duo caught their dinner barely in time before nightfall.

Due to Vice Admiral Garp being in town, the young grandsons replaced their usual dining table at the Bandit Base with the ledge in front of the Naguri Cave, its name a tribute to an old friend and pirate, who sailed off years ago from this very spot to find his crew.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Wait 'till it's done Luffy!'', the impatient rubber boy was reprimanded by his older brother when he tried to steal the still sizzling fish from the fire.

''But I'm hun-gryyyyy!''

''So am I, but you don't see me trying to eat a half cooked fish!''

Silence fell over the camp after that, Luffy sulking slightly as he stared with watering mouth at the food. But it was of short notice and he started to whine again.

''Is it done yet?''

''No.''

*silence*

''And now?''

''No!''

*silence*

''What about n- YOUCH!'', Luffy could only glare at Ace when a sizzling hot piece of fish was thrown into his lap without warning. But Ace returned the glare equally, with a very annoyed huff and slight twitch of an eyebrow. Seemingly not noticing how much he annoyed his older sibling, Luffy gleefully dug into the food.

Though with the food still being very much _hot_ it was a rather humorous sight to see how he tossed the piece of fish around in his hands, trying to bite at the right angle to avoid burning his tongue.

Or at least most of it.

Ignoring his brother's antics, Ace set to cutting a smaller piece for the silent girl sitting next to him. Proceeding to spike the fish on a small spit, he blew on it few times before handing it to Rena.

''Be careful, it's still hot. Cool it like a showed you.'', he instructed her, not even aware how fatherly he sounded - it would make even Garp proud.

No matter how much his grandfather thought he was irresponsible, Ace _did_ learn from his mistakes. While it wasn't necessarily a good trait, it was his way of learning and growing up. And sometimes he just had to go the hard way to be on the good way. Just like back then with Luffy, right after Sabo died. In the midst of training they got into a quarrel over a silly thing – something along the lines of Sabo being a better older brother then Ace was - the teen couldn't really recall anymore. The only thing he did recall was him and Luffy huffing and growling at each other for days, going even so far as to '_establishing'_ their own kingdoms – right at the doorstep of the Bandit House.

The memory of Dadan's face when she saw it made him chuckle even to these days.

And so the brothers decided that they could go without one another - only for Life biting them back into their small punk asses and facing them with reality. In the hardest way possible, because Luffy got hurt.

Badly.

And the worst thing was that Ace was right there when Luffy faced that damn overgrown bear. But in his pride he refused to help his younger brother who needed him. When he realized his mistake it was already too late and in desperation Ace ran all the way from Midway Forest to the Bandit Base with Luffy on his back, appearing soaked to the bone from the rain on the doorstep and pleading Magra to help his brother.

It was the first time Ace cried over his own stupidity.

The very thing he thought he learned from Naguri – relying on each other, overriding ones pride and work as a team – he simply cast aside. And Luffy nearly paid for _his_ mistake with his life.

Ace never forgave himself.

From that day one he vowed he would be a better brother to Luffy. No matter how much he annoyed him, did the dumbest things and never ever listened to him – Ace would always be by his side, watching, protecting, loving. It was his duty as a big brother.

A duty he, for once, took seriously.

Having learned from the past, Ace was careful not to repeat the same mistake with Rena. While she was still a somewhat unknown factor to him and he held a reasonable distance from the child, he couldn't ignore the fact that she made Luffy happy.

Very much so.

With no other choice, in a way, Ace took on the task of watching over the girl too, as it was obvious from the beginning that she couldn't take care of herself. Luffy would worry every time she got hurt as he wasn't used to being around someone who's body didn't heal as fast like his and Ace's. They learned fairly quickly to keep her safe from injuries, even the smallest cuts or scratches – the bleeding just wouldn't stop that easily and on one occasion she even got an infection from what looked to Ace like a harmless scratch. Not to mention her lack of endurance and proneness to relapsing fever.

They had to teach her everything – how to walk through the woods (without bumping into low branches and tripping over roots if possible), what to avoid and what not to touch under any circumstances - even teach her that she can't eat hot food or she'll burn her tongue!

She was a handful. An annoyance. A liability.

And she made Luffy laugh.

_Damn_, Ace cursed his rotten luck more than once.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stomachs now full, the trio huddled closer as the fire slowly died out, watching the flames being replaced by red ember. Serving as a pillow of sorts, Ace sat with his back propped on a large log while Luffy already snored away on his right. Rena on the other hand opted for watching the sizzling embers from her place on Ace's left, finding solace in it just as much Ace did and admired the playful dance of sparks towards the sky when Ace picked on the ember with a long stick. Enjoying the two warmth sources she felt utterly content and comfortable, her eyes dropping with each step Sleep took in her direction.

From his spot on the cave entrance, Ace had a perfect view of the ocean just a few meters below them, its dark blue stretching as far as the eye could see. The wind carried his thoughts far away from Dawn Island, chasing his dreams of piracy, adventures and freedom.

_Just couple more years_, he placated the burning fire in his soul that urged him to just go right now, at this moment, from this very spot and leave this boring island that held no future for him. Instead he allowed himself to dream with open eyes, imagine his future crew, a ship and the many adventures they would find on the open sea. Closing his eyes he felt the wind caress his freckled face and he flew with it over the waves of different Blues.

A shuffling sound from the beach to his right brought him in a second from the highs to the ground.

Body tense, he turned his head sharply into the direction of the sound and tried to spot the intruder to their sanctuary. The dying ember was illuminating only the close circle of the camp, tricking Ace's eyes furthermore as the faint light only created long, bizarre, looming shadows around them.

''Relax, it's just me.'', a familiar voice called out from the darkness in a tone barely above whisper, but in the dead silence of the cove Ace heard every word perfectly.

''Gramps.'', he greeted the man who entered the small circle of illumination with an even voice, appearing nonchalant yet not relaxing a single muscle.

The faint light cast long shadows on the old man's face, making him appear like a very bizarre, horrific mask etched from wood and Ace couldn't help but think that Rena would probably be terrified if she happened to open her eyes right now. The tiny spark of fear as the man emerged from the shadows rose together with others to the sky and was promptly ignored and forgotten from Ace's side.

Carefully watching the man's every move, Ace saw Garp turning his gaze towards the open ocean and then to the cloudless sky.

''You should get them back to Dadan's. It's going to become very cold tonight.'', the man said after tearing his gaze from the spotted sky. The stars were mirrored perfectly in the calm water and the slowly increasing wind announced a chilling night only the more.

''Too late. Both sleeping.'', Ace mumbled a short answer, wanting to keep the sounds to a minimum.

''I know you and Luffy are quite resistant, but Rena might catch a cold.'', the old man approached the trio with a gentleness in his step that was to be behold and equally let his body sink on the ground to their right, next to the sleeping girl.

The man took in the scene before him, knowing eyes settled on the face of his eldest grandson. Ace trained his eyes on the dying ember, stirring it now and then with a long stick. But his muscles remained tense, his body coiled and ready to jump at any suspicious movement. Garp couldn't help the sardonic feel of satisfaction at the display, as his merciless training payed off – the only point of it readying the boys for the harshness of the world outside the boundaries of Dawn Island and enabling them to survive on their own.

The way the teen protectively leaned over the younger children, conscious or not, also didn't go unnoticed.

''Protectiveness. Good trait for a marine.''

Ace had to bit his tongue at his grandfather's remark. Every fiber of his body screamed for defiance, resistance and escape of the shackles the old man stubbornly tried to bind on the wild spirit that was Ace. It was a natural instinct he developed against Garp with time. But this time it would truly be unprovoked and seeking unnecessary beating from his part. Not to mention it would wake the sleeping duo that currently used him as a pillow.

''You really think it's a good idea to trespass Midway Forest in the night? With those two sleepyheads in tow?'', he retorted, his voice even and not betraying the slightest sliver of turmoil that was now brewing inside. Though, his intense black eyes, which were still trained on the ember, were a whole different matter.

''Wouldn't be a problem if you had returned home for dinner.'', a brisk reply and a challenge in the voice.

And once again Ace bit his tongue. The Bandit House was never his home. Just like the rest of this forsaken island. Instead he just glared deathly at the man that called himself his grandfather, telling him with that single glare of his intense eyes just what he was thinking of him right now.

Garp's lips stretched into a terrible grin.

Son of a bitch. He was doing it on purpose.

With a grunt Garp hauled his bulky body to his feet before kneeling and carefully picking up the sleeping girl. Without a word Ace followed suit, securing his sleeping brother on his back with Garp's help. They walked in silence on the very edge of Midway Forest and Mt. Corvo, heading in a lazy pace towards the Bandit Base. The carefree sleeping of his younger brother was testament of the trust they had in Garp despite the harsh love. Luffy would be up like a spring coil if there was any imminent danger.

The glowing embers of the fireplace, in front of a cave safely hidden behind cliffs, died away long ago under the harsh winds that brought icy cold from the open sea.


End file.
